The dream become reality
by PSM-NSShikyo.Ebi-sama
Summary: Dylan victime de ce chère bibliothécaire Maël qui lui a fait découvrir DGM le manga de ses rêves . Mais malheureusement tous a une fin et celle si ne sera pas celle que l'on imagine ... car une suite est enfin la pour toi Dylan .
1. Prologue

**Ceci est ma toute première fiction sur alors soyez indulgent même si vous avez surement l'habitude de les enfilés a la suite sans même vous posez de question . Mais après c'est ce que je pense ça se trouve vous êtes flemmard et comme moi , vous n'avez pas l'habitude de lire à la suite des milliers de pages .**

**Ma fic fera de joli détours entre les combats sanglant et les scènes d'amour osée que ce soit ente homme pour la plupart du temps ou autres . Je ne voudrais pas choquer certaines personnes alors je préfère prévenir . Et puis je ne suis qu'une humble ados qui écrit pour assouvir son besoin immatériel d'extérioriser ce qu'elle ressent en écrivant .**

**Et sur ces belles paroles je vous laisse commencer .**

Il tourna la dernière page de son tome , les larmes lui montant aux yeux malgré lui . Il regarda désespérément cette toute dernière phrase pris d'une rancoeur , d'une déception immense . Sur le coup de la colère il envoya volait un peu plus loin le livre . S'allongeant sur le lit se contentant de regarder fixement le plafond . Tous finissait de la même manière , le « Happy end » est donc la marque de fabrique de ces grands auteurs ? Il soupira en fermant les yeux écoutant la berceuse offerte par les _Tic Tac_ répétitif de l'horloge qui approchait les 22h30 et il devait s'endormir mais malheureusement le sommeil ne venait point . Morphée refusant de l'accueil entre ses bras doux et chaud comme l'aurait pu être la manifestation physique d'un parent . Seul son souffle était audible par-dessus le chant des aiguilles , calme et gracieux il traversait ses lèvres , voletant dans la pièce , invisible et léger , caressant le bureau d'érable , la commode d'ormes puis finissait par s'évaporer entre toutes les autres molécule de gaz régissant notre monde . Tous comme se gaz il aurait voulu disparaître , voyager sans s'arrêter courant à sa propre perte n'abandonnant jamais même si son ennemi était un typhon . Sa force presque chétive ne pouvais en aucun cas traverser cette bourrasque , mais jamais il n'arrêterait sa course même s'il savait très bien qu'il se ferait emporté , emporté dans un souffle plus grand encore , grandissant de lui-même pour ainsi devenir plus grand et puissant .

_La puissance ?_ Ce mot était pourtant si attirant et en même temps si futile . La puissance est peinte par ceux qui la convoite . Certains y verront l'argent ou d'autre l'amour , ayant tous une vision de la vie différente chacun s'offre le droit de changer la puissance en leur désir le plus enfouit . Y compris lui , dans ses deux apalites se cacher un homme soulevant le monde d'un bras , changeant cette facette sur hideuse en une vertueuse , un adonis de couleur , un ciel étoilé même en plein zénith . Bien sûr cela n'était qu'un rêve bien enfouit derrière un esprit de contradiction dictée par des règle interdisant presque d'avoir des pensées aussi infantiles .

Agrippant dans ses mains la couverture de coton , se retournant dans un frottement presque irritable , regardant chaque coin de la pièce en veillant à bien repousser les mèches couleur pistache derrière ses oreilles pour ne rater aucun détail de la pièce soigneusement ranger . Le silence était devenu frustrant et écoutant le moindre bruit suspect , veillant à ce que rien d'anormal ne viennent troubler plus tard son sommeil . Puis quelques minutes passèrent , l'aiguille faites d'aluminium passa le 6 puis le 9 et lorsqu'elle arrive sur le chiffre au plus haut percher du cadran frôlant le 1 et venait s'intercaler plus tard avec le 2 . Ses yeux se détachèrent des aiguilles vérifiant une dernière fois la pièce puis finalement il prit l'interrupteur contre ses doigts . Mais alors que les lumières était prêtes de s'éteindre il restait figé , son esprit troublé par le livre qu'il avait lancé plutôt . Il réfléchit quelques minutes de plus et décida d'aller le ramasser . Il retourna s'asseoir sur le couvre lit couleur sable et de son doigt commença a retracer les contours des cryptogrammes sur la couverture . Commençant par la première une lettre exigeant le respect de son ventre majestueux le **D** . Continuant ensuite sur celle d'à côté caressant presque cette boucle affiné , un **G** et il finit sur la lettre sur le côté droit de la première page traça cet épais fossé et descendant le long de la jambe , **M** ...

C'était mon prologue , je le trouve plutôt court mais j'espère qu'il vous plairait tous de même ^x^ Je vais essayer de poster la suite le plus vite possible sans oublier de bien la travailler avant .


	2. Chapter 1

_Fermant les yeux, il espérait oublier tout ça. Mais ce sourire ne cessait de hanter ses nuits. Ce rire assourdissant chaque parole qu'il devait assimiler. Maintenant assis contre son lit, ses cheveux charbons descendant le long de son coup. Ses prunelles ciel cacher derrière ses paupières alors qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue halé. Il ne pouvait plus tenir sans le toucher. Un besoin immense de ne posez même qu'un doigt pour sentir la douceur de sa peau une nouvelle fois. Cette sensation l'envahissant alors qu'il se rappelait son corps frêle et pourtant si attirant. Il se sentait si mal de lui faire subir toutes ses choses, mais il était obligé d'exaucer "ses" souhait. Calmant ses larmes il finit par se retirer de son coin douillet et d'avancer vers la fenêtre pour repousser le rideau en soie sombre et laisser la lumière infiltrait la chambre. Sa journée aller démarrer et rien ne pourrais stopper les évènements de se déclencher._

- Allez Dydy souris

_Le blond accouder sur la table derrière lui, le visage boudeur en regardant son camarade aux qui refusait de ne montre ne serait-ce qu'un léger rictus qu'il soit vrai ou faux. Cela faisait une semaine que sa durer, le moral de son ami était au plus bas et il n'avait aucun moyen pour le remonter. Fixant la main de son collègue replacé quelques-unes de ses mèches de cheveux couleur bouteille derrière son oreille. Il ne supportait plus de le voir comme ça, mais que pouvait-il y faire. Surtout que le vert avait refusé de lui donner des détails sur sa déprime. Il était têtu, exaspérant, déprimant et violent, mais il ne pouvait s'empêche de s'inquiéter pour lui. Ils se connaissaient depuis maintenant cinq bonnes années, mais il ne savait toujours pas ce que pouvait penser le surnommé Dydy qui ne déniait toujours pas répondre. S'en était trop, voir ce visage stoïque une minute de plus l'aurait énerver alors il préféra se remettre droit sur sa chaise et fixer l'unique arbre au centre de la cour. Les élève assis correctement sur leur table en attendant la venu de professeur de littérature dans un brouhaha audible dans presque tout le lycée qui ne semblait pas dérangeais l'homme aux cheveux noir qui venait de pousser la porte d'entrée. Sifflotant comme s'il s'était retrouvé ici par hasard et ses lunettes placer sur ses cheveux bien coiffer alors que ses yeux scruter un à un les visages soudains ennuyez des élèves . Il sortit l'un de ses plus beaux sourire dragueur qu'il pouvait faire ce qui ne fit qu'aggraver la situation. On pourrait croire que cette personne c'était trompé de salle et avait loupé la porte du psychologue, mais non il était bel et bien le nouveau professeur de littérature de cette classe. Il semblait extraverti comme étrange certaine fois, mais il faisait son travail à la perfection alors pourquoi s'en plaindre. Mais ce qui retint l'attention du cher blondinet fut le visage frustré presque apeuré de son camarade de classe qui ne cessait de fixer son professeur. C'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait dans cet état et cela l'inquiétait. Le garçon aux cheveux verts leva sa main hésitant et baissa le regard comme pour ne pas croiser celui de son enseignant._

- Monsieur ... Puis-je sortir ?

_Tout le monde se tourna alors vers lui, c'est vrai qu'il avait soudain pâli et que ses yeux brillant pouvais être pris pour un quelconque mal, mais cela n'était dû qu'aux larmes qu'il retenait au plus profond de ses prunelles. L'instructeur accepta sans mal et laissa donc le vert se réfugier dans les toilettes ou il laissa évacuer toute sa frustration en un coup porté contre une porte qui n'avait pourtant rien demandé. Laissant a présent des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, il se laissa glisser contre le mur, ses genoux contre son corps et sa tête enfouit entre eux. Il espérait seulement que personne ne le voit dans cet état, cela serait trop dur à expliquer. Mais alors qu'il pensait enfin être seul, qu'enfin ses nerfs allaient pouvoir se reposer la porte s'ouvrit légèrement pour ce refermait quelques minutes plus tard laissant le temps à une silhouette de faire son entrée dans la salle. Ne relevant même pas la tête ayant la certitude que la personne était entrée n'était autre que son éducateur et il avait bel et bien raison. Le brun s'accroupit devant l'ados arborant un sourire chaleureux, mais il refusait toujours de relever la tête pour ne pas que ses larmes soient visibles malgré ses reniflements répété qui n'était pas vraiment discret. Puis une main vint se poser sur sa tête caressant ses mèches vertes déjà en désordre. Même si ce geste semblait innocent, il savait maintenant a quoi s'attendre et le repoussa en vitesse relevant au passage son visage rougis par la tristesse et les larmes._

- Te sens-tu mal Naoi-kun ?

_Bien sûr que le vert se sentait mal et cela pouvait se lire sur son visage trempé de larmes, il se releva refusant de lui faire pitié, car cela l'aurait mis dans une situation de mal être encore plus probable. Il voulait sortir, le fuir, mais cela était impossible, il ne pouvait pas lui résister et cela n'avait rien à voir avec son charme. Il le trouvait beaucoup trop âgé, idiot, répugnant, c'était un vrai salop jamais il n'aurait pu un jour ressentir un quelconque sentiments à son égard ._

- Quel est ton problème ... Dylan-kun ?

_A l'entente de son prénom le vert frémit parcouru par un frisson de dégout, il voulait le frapper, mais resserrant ses poings il se retint sachant que cela ne servirait à rien sauf à apaiser ses propres sentiments et sa fierté ._

- Mon problème ? Tu veux savoir ce que c'est ? C'est toi ! Ne m'approche plus ...

_Même si la personne en face faisait certainement deux fois sa taille et le double de son poids, il ne semblait pas intimider, il avait même oublié le respect, mais il ne supporter plus cette situation. Ses larmes ne cessant de couler sur ses joue blafarde alors que l'autre semblait amuser par la situation ._

- Problème ? Pourtant, tu semblais apprécier

_La haine montait entre les poings du plus jeune qui s'élança espérant ne serait-ce que faire souffrir cet homme qui lui ôte toute dignité. Mais alors que son poing allez frapper le torse de l'homme, étant trop petit pour venir frapper son visage. Mais la situation changea du tout au tout lorsque l'adulte se recula pour attraper le bras de l'ados et le retournant en coinçant bien son membre dans le dos pour ne plus qu'il se débatte. De sa main libre il attrapa le menton du vert qui malgré la vive douleur dans son bras continuer de se débattre ._

- Tu ne devrais pas être aussi confiant Dylan-kun

_D'une langue vicieuse il vient retirer une goutte salé sur la joue de sa prochaine victime, cela était surement étrange comme attouchement entre un professeur et un élève, mais cela avait toujours été ainsi depuis l'arrivée de celui-ci. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Dylan le fuyait, refusait presque de le regarder dans les yeux. Une fois seul tout s'envenimer, mais heureusement pour le plus jeune cela n'avait jamais abouti. Il souhaitait se libérait, mais à chaque mouvement trop brusque il sentait son bras se déchirer, son corps se raidit lorsqu'il sentit la main se glisser discrètement dans le bas de son uniforme, ses larmes se stoppèrent, ses yeux se vidèrent de toute émotions, il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait rien faire contre lui. Il voulait crier appeler de l'aide, mais si on le voyait apprécier cet attouchement fait par un homme cela aurait été beaucoup trop compliquer à expliquer. Comment expliquer que votre instructeur profite de votre innocence et que vous n'avez rien dit jusque là ? Alors, il se contenta de le laisser faire, ne bougea plus et laissant tous simplement le brun profiter de lui une nouvelle fois. Sentant les caresse contre son membre tendu alors qu'une chaleur monter en lui, l'excitation envahissait ses veines tel une drogue lui prodiguant un effet de plaisir presque trop intense. Ses bras crispé il tâtait l'air de ses doigts espérant pouvoir s'agripper a quelque chose, son corps entier semblait tremblait sous les vas-et-viens du plus vieux dont le sourire de satisfaction se reflétant dans le miroir semblait énerver un peu plus le vert, il se ressaisit légèrement en entendant son propre gémissement, mais il était bien trop tard, déjà le liquide commencer à s'écouler dans le tissu de son boxer. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de gémir une nouvelle fois, le brun le relâcha ce qui lui permit de se laissait tomber au sol, pathétique et misérable c'est de cette manière qu'il se serait décrit à ce moment-là. Mais alors que rien n'aurait pu être plus mal la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Dylan ne se releva même pas, il n'en avait plus la force et le moral n'était pas là non plus ._

- Monsieur ... Dylan ...

_Dylan reconnaissait cette voix, c'était celle de son meilleur ami, Aori. Il semblait horrifier de la scène, reconnaissant très nettement ce qui se trouvait sur la main de son éducateur et avait tout de suite compris pourquoi Dylan se sentait si mal depuis quelques temps en cours de littérature. Le plus vieux du trio eu un soupire ennuyez qu'ils aient été vu, mais que pouvait-il bien faire maintenant ._

- Oh ! Niwa-kun, on dirait que tu es mal tombé

_Son sourire n'annoncer rien de bon et Dylan l'avait bien compris, mais son corps refusant de bouger, il ne pouvait rien faire et sans qu'il ne puisse rien dire ni faire, il aperçut la silhouette de l'homme s'appropriait le corps du blond. Il allait faire subit au gêneur la même chose qu'au vert qui semblait troublé même énerver à cette pensée. Mais il essaya d'ignorer fermant les yeux, apportant ses mains contre ses oreilles pour ne pas entendre les gémissements. Cet homme n'avait rien d'un professeur, c'était simplement un pédophile sortit tout droit d'un asile, d'après les données que Dylan voulait bien transmettre à ses pensées. Alors qu'enfin le massacre était fini et les deux adolescents enfin retirés des bras de l'adulte celui se tourna vers la porte pour sortir sans rien dire. Mais le vert avait bien remarqué la larme qui gisait sur le coin de l'œil aux couleur du ciel du brun._


End file.
